


My Perfect Love

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Josh and Justin's adventures from being boyfriends to parents..
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 2





	My Perfect Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@JnJ_Official and jnj shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40JnJ_Official+and+jnj+shippers).



"Josh, you look fine," the younger stressed the last word in an attempt to assure him. "Stop freaking out."

But the older still fidgeted, pacing back and forth.

"You're gonna kill yourself before you can even meet him." Ken commented, sitting on Stell's lap and leaning his body against the taller's chest.

"Easy for you two to say, you're already dating!" Josh whined plopping down on the sofa.

The couple looked at each other and shook their heads, sitting beside Josh.

"What are you even worried about? The guy likes you. He asked you out on a date."

"I don't know, I'm just nervous."

"It's natural to be. You remember how nervous I was before I dated Stell."

"But it was easy for you two! You've been crushing on each other since junior year!" Ken placed his hands on his older brother's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"Yes, but I was still nervous. It's okay to be scared, kuya. You just need to think about him, and him only. You like him, right?"

"Yes."

"So there you go! Just focus on that." Josh sighed and hugged his brother.

"Thanks. What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be sobbing into a gallon of ice cream by now." Stell joked, grinning at his boyfriend's reaction.

The doorbell rang and Josh stood up, taking a deep breath.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck, kuya. Love you."

"I love you too, Keun. Stell, ten thirty, okay? And as much as possible, keep it PG-13, please?" 

"Absolutely." But his smile said otherwise. Josh shook his head and laughed.

"I mean it." As he locked the door, he was greeted by a well-dressed Justin, displaying his infamous gummy smile.

"Hey." Josh smiled, reaching up to hug the taller.

"Hey," he felt the younger kiss his hair. "Ready to go?"

"Are you sure your parents are fine with us?" Josh asked as Justin parked his car on their garage.

Justin nodded, smiling. "They said they were happy that I finally found someone who made me happy." Josh blushed and avoided the younger's gaze, earning a small chuckle from the latter.

"Cutie." Justin muttered as he got out of the car. He opened the door for Josh and held his hand as they walked to the front door.

"Hi kuya." A girl greeted him, giving a high-five to the younger of the two.

"Hey, Lex. Are they inside?"

"Yep. Tita made your favorite pasta." Once again, his gummy smile appeared and he looked at Josh, smile softening at how nervous he was.

"Remember the guy I told you about?" He asked the girl, pulling Josh to his side.

"The one you can't stop thinking about?"

"Yeah. Alex, this is Josh. Josh, my little cousin Alex." They exchanged a high-five and he smiled back at her.

"Oh my god, Tita is so gonna freak. Hold on to him, kuya. Tita might lock him up." The two cousins laughed as they, along with Josh, walked into the house.

"Smells delicious." Justin commented, still holding on to Josh.

"It is your birthday, in case you forgot."

"I almost did, until I remembered I was finally take my love out on a date." Josh's cheeks flushed a deeper red and he hid his face in the taller's chest, pouting when the latter shook with small laughter.

"Aww, you made him blush." Alex teased, poking the older's side. Josh giggled and looked away, eyes falling onto a portrait on the wall.

"Is Justin back yet?" A voice asked from the living room.

"Yep, and he brought a cutie with him!" Justin smiled and lead the smaller to the living room, grinning at his cousins' reactions.

"When you said cutie, I thought you were exagerrating." Another girl said, walking over to give Josh a high-five.

"Josh, this is Denise. Alex's sister."

"Hi." Josh breathed out, holding onto the taller's hand tighter.

"I'm Sejun," one of his male cousins said, holding out his hand. Josh shook it and displayed a small smile.

"I'm Josh." The younger's small smile was replaced with a grin.

"Keun's brother, right?" He nodded and was not prepared when Sejun clapped his shoulder.

"Now I know what he meant when he said that he got his antics from you. Literally, just standing there, you're like a clone of him, just with a different face." Josh realized what he meant, and he too laughed.

"That kid.." he muttered, shaking his head.

Felip Jhon, I am so gonna kill you.

"Come on, I want you to meet my parents and my brothers." Josh's eyes widened and Justin smiled, hugging him to his chest.

"I told you, they're okay with us," butterflies flew in the older's stomach hearing the word 'us'. "They've been wanting to meet you. I'm surprised they haven't sent anyone to pick you up from school so they could finally meet you." Josh laughed, burying himself in the taller's scent.

Justin led them to the kitchen, instantly being greeted with the delicious aroma of steak and other delicious scents.

"Mommy? Daddy? I want you to meet someone." His parents turned and Josh swore that he heard his mother gasp as soon as she saw him.

"Oh, Jah, is this him?" Justin nodded, gently pushing the smaller forward.

"Oh, hi honey. May I?" She pulled him into her arms and gently squeezed him, smilling.

"Nice to finally meet you, sweetheart. We've been waiting to meet you and here you finally are."

"Mom, are you crying?" A voice behind Justin asked with a laugh.

"Oh, hush you. I'm just happy that Jah finally found someone."

"Welcome to the family, kid." Justin's father said, gently clapping his shoulder.

"T-thank you po." 

"Loosen up, little brother. You look like you're gonna faint." Justin's oldest brother joked, patting his head.

"I'm Yani. Jah's second oldest brother. He hasn't been showering you with his corny jokes, has he?"

Josh laughed and shook his head. "It's how I fell in love with him in the first place."

"Yiee." Yani poked his brother's sides, tickling him. Justin laughed and shook his head.

The rest of the day was spent with childhood stories (even the embarrassing ones), jokes, teasing and plans for the future.

While watching a movie with the family, Josh had laid his head on Justin's chest with hia eyes closed.

"Hey Jah?" He recognized the voice as Sejun's.

"Yes, kuya?"

"Keep him. I know this from Keun, and from observing him myself during classes; he's a good one. Take my advice, don't ever let him go."

He felt Justin kiss his forehead.

"I'm not planning on it."

Josh woke up to Justin gently tapping his cheek.

"We're home."

"So.. thanks for tonight." Josh said as they reached the unit he shared with his brother.

"Anytime. It was the best. Although, there's just one thing."

"What's that?" Justin cupped his cheek and leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

Josh gasped and the younger took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. The smaller wrapped his arms around his neck while the taller wrapped his around his waist, enjoying their little moment of joy.

Quite unfotunately, they had to break apart for air.

Both wore silly grins on their faces once their eyes opened once again.

"Best present ever." Justin mumbled as he picked up the smaller, spinning him around in a circle.

"Not as best as finally being your boyfriend." Josh shyly grinned, letting out a soft moan as Justin claimed his lips once again.

.-.

"Congratulations to everyone!" Their principal yelled after everyone had received their diplomas.

All the students cheered and threw their hats in the air, followed by a loud cheering.

Through his tears, Josh saw his boyfriend and family stand up, cheering for him.

He waved and he was instantly engulfed in a hug by Justin's mother, who had also been crying.

Seeing her youngest son graduate early was already unbelievably amazing, but seeing his boyfriend? She was beyond proud.

Justin's arms found him next and he was given a soft kiss on his lips.

About three meters to their left, he saw his brother and best friend hug each other and kiss, congratulating everyone else.

"Congratulations, Josh. I'm so proud of you." Justin whispered in his ear. He smiled and kissed him again, hugging him tighter.

"Where are we going?" Josh asked as Justin led him to a stone gazebo.

"You'll see." As soon as they reached the one Justin had prepared, Josh gasped and tears once again filled his eyes.

"J-Jah.." he whispered.

"Do you like it?" The younger whispered by his ear.

He was at a loss for words that he could only nod.

They ate dinner with soft music playing at the background and sweet glances exchanged from across the small table.

After eating, Justin had offered a dance and Josh would've been an idiot to decline.

Looking at the clock as it struck twleve, Justin smiled.

It's time.

He pulled away and tilted his boyfriend's chin up to look at him.

"Josh Cullen Santos, I remember when I first saw you. You were so quiet and you didn't talk to anyone until they approached you. I was taken aback, because it was so odd to see someone be so quiet. But somehow, I found you interesting.

"You see, we never really talked much at first until your best friend had invited me over to your table. And I got the chance to look at you properly. And if only you knew how beautiful you were.

"I fell in love." Josh welled up with tears and his hands flew over his mouth.

"I can't tell you how happy I was when I brought you home to meet my parents, but I was so much happier when you finally became mine."

"I love you, Josh, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, with all my love for you and my courage, I want to ask, Josh Cullen, my one and only, will you take the honour of making me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes!" Josh sobbed as Justin slipped the ring on his finger.

The taller had given him the most passionate kiss ever and spun him around in a circle, tears falling from his own eyes.

"I love you so much.." Josh sobbed. Justin had kissed him again, gentler this time, and smiled, making his heat beat faster than ever.

"I love you more, Joshie."

.-.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Justin had cradled Josh's face in his hands as if he was the most fragile thing in the world and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

Cheers erupted around them as they broke away and they turned to their families, smiling ear to ear.

"Congrats, kuya." Ken's eyes were red and puffy as they hugged.

"Thanks, Keun. Perhaps it'll be your and Stell's turn next?" He winked at Stell who laughed and placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh. Don't spoil it." Ken blushed and his his face in his lover's chest.

"Cute." Josh smiled as he felt his husband's arms wrap around him from behind.

"Ready to go?" Josh nodded and hugged the KenTell duo for the last time before disappearing off with Justin.

Josh giggled as Justin carried him into their room, peppering his husband's face with kisses.

"I love you." Justin mumbled before taking off his lover's blazer and unbuttoning his shirt.

The rest of their clothing were stripped off slowly, as if they had all the time in the world.

They made love all night long, unable to grow tired of each other, even for just one second.

Justin was gentle because why would he want to hurt his one true love?

Josh woke up the next morning with his head on his husband's chest.

He smiled, recalling the events of the night before.

He slipped on his husband's polo and his underwear, and went to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Or at least, that's what his original plan was, until his husband woke up and traced kisses on his neck.

"Jah.." Josh softly moaned, placing his hand on his husband's, preventing it to move down to his private area. "I'm making breakfast."

"I know." Justin whispered, hugging his waist tighter and rubbing his erection against him. "I also know my hormones are crazy in the morning."

After making sure the dish was cooked and the stove was off, Josh turned around and was instantly greeted by his husband's lust filled eyes.

Justin wasted no time and instantly captured his lips, pulling him back into the bedroom.

This time, he wasn't that gentle.

Josh panted, laying his head on the younger's chest.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Hungry for you." Josh laughed and softly hit his chest.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Justin hovered above him with his hands propping him up.

"We just had sex, how could you want-" Josh's sentence was cut off with a gasp as his husband entered him for the second time that morning.

.-.

"Josh, are you sure you're okay?" Justin asked as he rubbed his husband's back.

"Y-yes. It's probably just food poisoning."

"We should get you checked up." Justin was worried and Josh knew it.

But he shook his head, cupping his husband's cheek.

"You have a day out with Sejun and your brothers. I'll go myself."

"Will you be okay?" He nodded, pressing a kiss on his husband's lips before walking out the front door.

The thing he was so happy but also scared about came true.

But he was still afraid as Justin walked in from his day out.

"Josh? I'm home!"

"In here, babe." He mumbled from the living room.

Once Justin saw his state, he was instantly alarmed.

"Babe, are you okay? What happened?"

"Jah.. whatever happens, just know that I love you very much, okay?" He pulled out the little envelope and gave it to his confused husband.

Once Justin saw the contents of the envelope, tears filled his eyes and he stared back and forth between his husband and the envelope.

"Are you? Are you really?" He whispered, taking his husband's small hands in his.

Josh closed his eyes and nodded.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! I'm gonna be a father!" Justin spun his husband around in a circle and hugged him, tears falling down his face.

"We're gonna be parents."

Josh took shaky breaths as he counted, squeezing his husband's hands tighter.

"Mom, how much longer?" He worriedly asked his mother.

"Any moment now, baby. Hold on, Josh, okay? The pain will be over soon." Josh nodded and winced as he encountered another painful contraction.

"We're good to perform a C-section. Please, stay here until then." Justin kissed his huband's forehead and squeezed his hand one last time before they wheeled him away.

Josh woke up, wincing at how bright the room was, how dry his throat felt, and the pain he felt from his lower region.

"Josh? Baby, are you awake?"

"J-Jah?"

"It's me. How do you feel?"

"Dizzy. The baby. How is he?" He heard his husband chuckle.

"She, babe. Our baby is a girl." 

"Really?"

"Yes. And she's as beautiful as you." Josh weakly chuckled, closing his eyes.

"I doubt it."

The next time he woke up, his and Justin's mothers were also in the room, along with Ken and Stell.

"Morning, kuya. How are you?"

"Better than yesterday."

"Well, that's good. Because someone has been waiting for you." Tears filled Josh's eyes as soon as his huband turned.

Justin held their precious girl in his arms.

"Can I hold her?" Josh whispered. Justin grinned and moved to give him their baby.

As he held the baby in his arms, he couldn't help but cry. Out of happiness, of course.

As he looked as each of their faces, from their mothers, his brother, his best friend, his husband, and back to the baby in his arms, he couldn't help but feel contentment.

He was happy.

And this was a moment that he would cherish till the end of his life.


End file.
